Come Full Circle
by theabominablecatlady
Summary: Things are shifting, events a young doctor cannot understand are happening and are suddenly spiraling out of control. Slowly, many start to question their sanity... because what is reality and what is illusion if it all begins to blend together?
1. Subtlety

A/N: New writer, longtime (ancient, really) reader. Hopefully, my English grammar has improved enough to be able to write the story I've had brewing in my head. It's really for myself but you're all welcome to read it too since I've had the benefit of reading incredible stories by others who have decided to share them. It's my way of giving back, instead of being the forever lurker... meep.

By the by, this is all going to be done on my phone so updating will be a slow affair and the chapter lengths will vary. Some will be long and some will be short. The only consolation I can give is that I'll be writing it constantly. Otherwise, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this. None of the characters of Naruto belong to me unless they're names and/or descriptions of people you don't recognize to be a part of the manga/anime. The plot belongs to me.

* * *

"Naruto?"

He was standing in front of her solemnly, looking at her with pain in his eyes and a countenance that made it seem like he was a hundred years too old.

Something about him was odd she realized with growing bewilderment; he appeared younger than the hyperactive knucklehead she was used to, maybe about 16 years old. His clothes were strange too. It reminded her of the garments her ancestors used to wear, with his weapon holster strapped onto his leg to his open toed sandals. His black and orange jacket was tattered and coated in blood... his pants were not faring any better either. The only thing unmarred was the shiny headband strapped proudly on his forehead, which she realized with a jolt as the symbol of Konoha.

She wanted to ask what was making him unhappy, to sooth his pain in any way she could but before she could call out again he turned his body from hers to look behind him only to spin around quickly with a panicked look taking over his face. He rapidly started to speak to her.

"I can't hear you Naruto!"

"...!"

She ran towards him, though no matter how much she ran the farther away he became.

"...!"

He was shouting desperately now, trying to convey whatever he urgently needed to say. But no matter how much she ran the distance never seemed to diminish and his words were still unheard.

She stopped abruptly when suddenly, a shadow blacker than darkness itself manifested behind him. It tried to swallow the boy but he evaded nimbly, executing moves she had only ever seen Lee do. It resembled the green leotard wearing man's style -he proclaimed quite proudly that it was an ancient martial arts thought to be used by a taijutsu ninja he looked up to- but it seemed to be a variation of his style.

Before she could even move to assist him the shadow stopped his vicious attack on the haggard boy and instead leaped at her.


	2. Nuances

Disclaimer: Naruto is merely my sandbox. That said, it is not mine, only Kishimoto can say that.

* * *

"...! ...ra! Sakura!"

"Sakura! Stop daydreaming!" Someone whined to her left. Disoriented, she shifted to meet the gaze of irritated ocean blue eyes that got darker once the speaker realized she wasn't paying attention. To be honest, she was exhausted and more than a bit bewildered from the strange daydream she just had.

"Stop being such a selfless person for one second and take better care of yourself. That's all I ask. **ONE**. Second! Whenever I see you it's always at home, sleeping or working on a new case that your stupid boys can't figure out for themselves!" It was true, the woman looked like hell walked all over her before she got punted back and forth by the supposed mythical tailed beasts that once resided in their world. Her normally long, vibrant pink hair hung limp and dull around her heart-shaped face while her sharp, minty green eyes were slightly glazed. Even her usually impeccable white coat was smeared with blood and kami knows what else. And look at those eye bags!

Sakura sighed quietly. It wasn't her fault that she had to work on six intensive operations since Tsunade was assisting with revamping the medical standards of a hospital in Iwa and Shizune was in Ame collecting a rare species of water hyacinths which was an integral part of a cure to the epidemic flu currently running around rampant in the village. Kabuto was out too since his wife just gave birth; besides just getting out of surgery from a shooting he unfortunatelygot dragged into.

"Ino, you know how short we are on medical staff and my boys aren't stupid! They just... need a little nudge in the right direction... sometimes..." a look of incredulity crossed Ino's face.

"Okay... **maaaybe** they need a lot of hints."

"Forehead, sometimes I wonder how those idiots can survive without you," she thought about it before nodding her head in affirmation. Yup. Definitely dead without her.

"Look, I'll be off in two hours and the next two days will be home free for you to drag me wherever. Promise we'll do something then."

"Don't let me bring Tsunade-sama into this, Forehead. She told you to take the week off!"

"But... but the hospital needs me! Mr. Ushio-san needs that operation on his lymph nodes done in three days! He has lymphoma, Buta! Lymphoma!"

"Shizune's coming back tomorrow. Didn't you wonder why she wanted to go so early? Everyone's worried about you, you stupid Forehead. **Everyone**. And we just want you to take it easy for a while before you get a bad case of burnout."

Sakura barely stopped the tirade that was starting to bubble in her and instead stared at her friend. She wanted to yell at her that she was fine but deflated glumly because she knew the blonde would never let up until she got her way. Besides, she was right.

"There you go! Now. I'll be keeping watch, AS WELL as all the staff in the hospital to make sure you don't come in at any time during your break." She felt a bit guilty at the hurt look that was beginning to form on the young doctor's face, but she continued on because she had to expound it on her stubborn head that she needed to rest for her sake... as well as theirs.

"Okay. How about this. You've collapsed at least 3 times this month because of exhaustion. Tsunade-sama got into a lot of trouble because of that so please, please, **PLEASE** think about how your actions are affecting those around you!"

Sakura looked stricken and tried to stammer out an apology but was immediately cut off again.

"It's okay. Just finish your rounds already and let's head out."

"I'm so sorry Ino... I just... I just really can't take it when someone needs help..."

"Oh hun, I know you do. The issue is that-"

"Haruno... sensei! Haruno-sensei! Tai... hen! Uchiha-san... hah... is in critical condition! He's in... huff... the OR." A breathless nurse panted out as she came to a stop beside them but no sooner had the words Uchiha and critical left her lips that they felt rather than saw the young doctor leave them in the dust.


End file.
